Przedwieczni
thumb|326px|Przedwieczni tworzący rasy Galaktyki Przedwieczni (ang. Old Ones) - zwani również Pierwszymi, Starymi i Starożytnymi, byli rasą bądź federacją ras, jaka pierwsza osiągnęła poziom cywilizacji kosmicznej. Byli twórcami wielu wciąż istniejących ras. Władali Galaktyką do czasów Wojny w Niebiosach. Historia "Patrzyłem jak Pierwsi zachęcali młodszą rasę by sięgnęła głębiej w inny wymiar i jak ze swoim wibrującymi umysłami i namiętnymi duszami tworzą istoty zdolne walczyć z Gwiezdnymi Bogami." - z wizji Richtera Klessa, kultysty Chaosu Tajemnicze Początki Przedwieczni byli niezwykle tajemniczymi istotami, do tego stopnia że nie przetrwały do dzisiaj żadne spójne opisy ich wyglądu czy szerszej charakterystyki. Nie wiadomo nawet, czy byli oni jednym ludem czy raczej federacją niezwykle zaawansowanych, acz współpracujących ze sobą ras. Wiadomo jednak że Przedwieczni byli pierwszą rasą, która sięgnęła gwiazd. Przebyli oni całą Galaktykę oraz jako pierwsi odkryli i okiełznali tajemnice psioniki, która pozwoliła im połączyć się z Wymiarem Dusz (jak wtedy nazywała się Osnowa). Pajęczy Trakt thumb|264px|Tuchulcha w czasie Herezji HorusaJednym ze wczesniejszych i wspanialszych wynalazków Przedwiecznych był Pajęczy Trakt - sieć labiryntów istniejąca pomiędzy światem materialnym a Wymiarem Dusz, dzięki któremu rasa ta mogła w mgnieniu oka poruszać sie po całej Galaktyce. Do stworzenia tego gigantycznego konstruktu Przedwieczni posłużyli się Trójcą, czyli potężnym artefaktem, który "eony temu został wykorzystany, by stworzyć tunele i przejścia poza granicami Galaktyki". Po wypełnieniu swojej roli Trójca została rozbita na trzy byty: Tuchulchę (żywy silnik, zdolny manipulować Osnową), Ouroboros (straszliwą istotę która założyła sobie leże w podziemiach Calibanu) i Serce Plagi (żywą planetę, która po latach została skażona wpływem Nurgle'a). Jako że artefakt został rozbity a jego części porozrzucane po wszechświecie, żadna inna rasa w Galaktyce nie była więcej w stanie stworzyć nowego Traktu. Piewcy Życia Jak mówią eldarskie legendy, Przedwieczni zdołali na pewnym etapie wyewoluować ponad swoje fizyczne postacie i stać się duchowymi, w pełni psionicznymi tworami. Chociaż przeprowadzali interakcje z rzeczywistością, nie byli już jej częścią. Znacznie bliżej było im do Bogów, niż do istot zamieszkujących Galaktykę. Te same legendy opowiadają o podróżach Przedwiecznych i o misjach zasiedlania Galaktyki życiem. Ich pierwszym i najwspanialszym tworem miał być Eldanesh - pierwszy Eldar. Przedwieczni szybko mieli się przywiązać do swoich pierwszych tworów, widząc ich ukryte talenty i czyniąc ich swoją ulubioną i najukochańszą rasę. Prawda była nieco bardziej skomplikowana. Wydaje się że Przedwieczni nie tworzyli nowych ras z altruistycznej potrzeby wypełniania Galaktyki dobrem i życiem, a ze znacznie bardziej pragmatycznego powodu. Przetrwania. Każda rasa stworzona przez Przedwiecznych spełniała konkretny cel. Eldarzy powstali tylko w jednym celu - chronienia Galaktyki przed inwazjami demonów, które miały miejsce już miliony lat temu. Aeldari zostali specjalnie przygotowani by sprzeciwiać się wpływom międzygalaktycznych predatorów (a przynajmniej do czasu). Wojna z Gwiezdnymi Bogami thumb|302px|MistyfikatorWedle słów jednego z C'tan, Mephet'rana, Gwiezdni Bogowie mieli raz stoczyć straszliwą wojnę przeciwko Przedwiecznym. Ten niezwykle niszczycielski konflikt miał zakończyć się całkowitą porażką C'tan, którzy musieli skryć się w najgłębszych odmętach Galaktyki przed gniewem swoich przeciwników. Niemniej Mephet'ran tłumaczy się jako "Mistyfikator" więc tą wersję wydarzeń można brać pod uwagę ze zdrowym sceptycyzmem. Napotkanie Nekrotyrów Jednym z punktów zwrotnych w historii Przedwiecznych było napotkanie zupełnie nowej, śmiertelnej rasy która (najprawdopodobniej) nie powstała z ich rąk. Nekrontyrzy narodzili się w blasku niebezpiecznej gwiazdy, która smagała ich świat słonecznymi wiatrami i radioaktywnymi burzami. Stworzyło to ponurą rasę o niepewnych żywotach i świadomości, że każdy jest tu tylko przelotnie a śmierć może nadejść w każdej chwili. Opuściwszy w końcu swą planetę Nekrontyrzy wyruszyli na pokładach statków-pochodni zaopatrzonych w statyczne krypty umożliwiające podróże międzygwiezdne. Chętni do kolonizacji nowych światów docierali coraz dalej. W pewnym momencie pod ich władzą znalazła się większość galaktyki. Nekrotyrzy mieli jednak jedną, straszliwą słabość - swoją śmiertelność. Ich życia były krótkie a ich ciała dręczone przez najróżniejsze nowotwory. Imperium Nekrotyrów wystąpiło z prośbą do Przedwiecznych o ukazanie im sekretu wiecznego życia. Przedwieczni odmówili. Wojna w Niebiosach Po jakimś czasie rządzący Nekrontyrami Triumwirat spotkał się z nowymi problemami. Na nowych światach dochodziło do buntów i walk o niepodległość. Zagrożona została jedność ich rasy a opanowane konfliktami światy pustoszały. Uznano, że jedyną szansą na zachowanie wspólnoty jest wspólna walka. Jednak jedynymi istotami zdolnymi rzucić wyzwanie ich imperium była pradawna rasa Przedwiecznych. Nekrontyrzy nie byli w stanie wygrać konfliktu. Posiadali przewagę w liczbie i technologii, lecz byli bezsilni wobec istot posługujących się Pajęczym Traktem. Walcząc z nieuchwytnym wrogiem Nekrontyrzy stopniowo zaczęli słabnąć, a zniechęcenie wojną doprowadziło do wybuchu nowej Wojny Separatystycznej. Wielu zgodziło by się na pokój z Przedwiecznymi, którzy wobec tak posuniętych zniszczeń mogli w tym momencie z łatwością unicestwić tę rasę gdyby tylko tego chcieli. Triumwirat poszukiwał jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania, które ochroniłoby ich gatunek przed zagładą. Według słów Księgi Żałobnej Nocy w Bibliotece nienawiść Nekrontyrów do Przedwiecznych zwabiła do siebie C'tanów. Choć nie wiadomo, czy tak na prawdę było, składający się z surowej energii C'tanowie zwrócili się do najstarszych dynastii. Niektóre z nich chcąc się im przypodobać stworzyły dla nich metaliczne powłoki nadając kształt prawie zapomnianych nekrońskich bogów. Zaoferowali Milczącemu Królowi pomoc w walce z Przedwiecznymi, jakoby milenia temu sami prowadzili z nimi konflikt. Bojąc się ich zemsty ukryli się w oczekiwaniu na potężnych sojuszników. Teraz mogli dać Nekrontyrom wszystko czego tylko zapragną. Nieśmiertelność i jedność rasy. Jedyne czego chcieli w zamian to pomoc w walce ze znienawidzonymi wrogami. Milczący Król zdecydował się przyjąć ofertę boskich istot. Dał zgodę na przeprowadzenie biotransferu, który na zawsze zmienił oblicze rasy, która stała się odtąd Nekronami. thumb|294px|Nekroni maszerują do boju Rozpoczęła się nowa wojna, zupełnie odmienna od poprzedniej. Połączone siły Nekronów i posilonych ich duszami C'tanów były nie do powstrzymania dla sojuszników Przedwiecznych. Dokonywano nieprawdopodobnych dzieł zniszczenia posługując się pradawną mocą zapomnianych bogów. Przedwieczni znaleźli się w bardzo desperackiej sytuacji. Zaczęli więc robić to co umieją najlepiej - tworzyć nowe rasy, w nadziei że zdołają one wygrać konflikt za nich. Z ich rąk wyszło wtedy wiele eksperymentalnych ras, takich jak K'nib czy Jokaero. Nie dawały one jednak wystarczającej przewagi. Narodziny Krorków thumb|259px|Ork z okresu Wojny BestiW końcu Przedwiecznym udało się stworzyć idealną broń do walk z Nekronami i ich Gwiezdnymi Bogami - zielonoskórą rasę Krorków. Ci przodkowie Orków byli więksi, silniejsi i mądrzejsi niż ich obecne odpowiedniki, zachowując przy tym swój poziom bojowości i agresywnej reprodukcji. Połączone siły Aeldari i Krorków były tym czego Przedwieczni potrzebowali by wygrać konflikt. W dłuższej perspektywie Imperium Nekronów nie miało szans wygrać z taką potęgą. Niestety, Krorkowie powstali zbyt późno, by móc ocalić swoich twórców. Jeden z C'tan zwany Nyadra'zatha (w tłumaczeniu oznacza ognisty) był siewcą pożogi i widmowych ogników. Marząc o podpaleniu poza rzeczywistego świata Przedwiecznych pokazał Nekronom jak przedostać się do Pajęczego Traktu. Za pomocą tworzonych z żywego kamienia portali mogli tworzyć wyłomy w strukturze traktu i tym samym dostawać się w dowolne miejsce. Dowodzeni przez protokół, który pozwalał ich władcy na pełną kontrolę nad każdym z nich docierali do każdego miejsca, w którym mogli ukrywać się Przedwieczni. Pozbawieni swojego największego atutu Przedwieczni zostali praktycznie wybici. Wojnę w Niebiosach przetrwała tylko garstka, o istnieniu której Nekroni najprawdopodobniej nie mieli pojęcia. Absolutny Chaos Lider Nekronów, Milczący Król Szarekh, widząc jak bardzo konflikt osłabił C'tan, nakazał natychmiast przypuścić na nich atak. Być może zawdzięczał Gwiezdnym Bogom zwycięstwo, ale też utratę duszy. Po wszystkich wojnach prowadzonych przez Nekronów galaktyka była zniszczona w stopniu niespotykanym nigdy dotąd. Milczący Król nakazał więc Nekronom zapaść w sen na 60 milionów lat, po upływie których mieli powrócić i odzyskać panowanie nad światem. Sam zniszczył protokół dowodzenia i udał się na dobrowolne wygnanie czując, że zawiódł swój lud. thumb|268px|ZniewalaczeWkrótce i ta garstka Przedwiecznych, której udało się dotrwać do Wielkiego Snu, znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie. Krorkowie, pozbawieni przeciwników, zaczęli wojować przeciwko wszystkim istotom Galaktyki. Przedwieczni nie umieli ich powstrzymać. Natłok rzezi jaką spowodowała Wojna w Niebiosach doprowadził do załamania się granic między światem materialnym a Osnową. Wkrótce niezliczone predatory Osnowy, takie jak Psychneueiny czy demony zaczęły polować na byty z czystej energii psionicznej, jakimi byli Przedwieczni. Powszechnie uważa się jednak że to plaga innych predatorów, zwanych Zniewalaczami, zdziesiątkowała i tak już nieliczną populację Przedwiecznych. Los Nie do końca wiadomo jednak, jaki los spotkał Przedwiecznych. Orkowscy Poganiacze miają słynną legendę o Mózgolach, czyli twórcach swojej rasy. Niektórzy Poganiacze twierdzą, że wielka plaga spowodowała, że twórcy Orków umarli lub porzucili swoje sługi - inni twierdzą, że Mózgole byli jeszcze bardziej wojowniczy niż ich słudzy, i zabrali największych oraz najlepszych Orków i wyruszyli, aby znaleźć ostateczną wojnę. Istnieje jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemna wersja. Niektórzy Orkowie twierdzą że ich przodkowie zbuntowali się przeciwko Mózgolom i zamienili ich w swoje sługi - czyli Gretchenów. thumb|210px|Wojownik SlannSlann, jedna z pomniejszych acz wciąż istniejących w Galaktyce ras, często pada jako kandydaci na potomków Przedwiecznych. Eldarzy potwierdzają, że Slann są niezwykle starą rasą a i sami Slann lubią przypominać, że dawno temu władali Galaktyką, tworząc wielką i wspaniałą cywilizację. Jak podaje Xenologia, spisana przez radykalnego Inkwizytora Ralei, Przedwieczni stali się Starymi Bogami z eldarskiej mitologi. Ci którzy ptrzetrwali Wojnę w Niebiosach i Pogrom jaki nastąpił później, wynieśli się na wyższy poziom istnienia. Wedle tego tomu, Przedwieczni którzy przetrwali to: *Asuryan, Król Feniks *Khaela Mensha Khaine *Vaul *Isha *Lileath *Morai-Heg *Cegorah Wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego w eldarskich wersjach Wojny w Niebiosach występują imiona ich Bogów. Oznaczałoby to jednak że Przedwieczni przeżyli w swojej historii jeszcze trzecią katastrofę - narodziny Tej Która Pragnie. Umbra Mity rasy Hrud opowiadają o Przedwiecznym o imieniu Quah.thumb|260px|Umbra walcząca z Kosmicznymi Marines Quah był pierwszym który pielęgnował i chronił Hrud, kiedy jeszcze żyli na powierzchni ich planety wiele milionów lat temu. Kiedy C'tan wraz z Nekronami zaczęli atakować Przedwiecznych i wszystkie swoje prace w czasie Wojny w Niebiosach, Qah kazał całej rasie Hrud poruszać się pod ziemią, prowadzić podziemny tryb życia i stać się nocnymi wojownikami. Według mitologii Hrud, podczas upadku Eldarów Qah został zniszczony przez Slaanesha nowo narodzonego Boga Chaosu i został rozbity na miliony kawałków, które stały się enigmatyczną rasą obcych z mrocznych sfer zwanych Umbra. Jeśli ta wersja jest prawdziwa, to oznaczałoby że przynajmniej jeden Przedwieczny dotrwał do M30. Teza jako Quah po walce ze Slaanesh rozpadł się na odłamki zdaje się łączyć z tezą że Bogowie Eldarów byli w rzeczywistości Przedwiecznymi, gdyż Khaela Mensha Khaine również rozpadł się na Odłamki po walce z Tą Która Pragnie. Cienie w Pajęczym Trakcie W trakcie Herezji Horusa opętany thumb|222px|Revuel Arvidaprzez demona członek Władców Nocy, Kellenkir, doznał wizji w czasie ataku na Latarnie Pharos, relikt Przedwiecznych ukryty w Segmentum Ultima. Kellenkir ujrzał twórców Pajęczego Traktu, skrytych poza granicami jego jaźni, czekających na moment gdy Chaos zostanie zniszczony. Władca Nocy nazwał Pharos tylko jednym z wielu narzędzi, służących do przywołania "Ich", gdy nadejdzie czas. Revuel Arvida, lojalista z Legionu Tysiąca Synów, wstąpił wraz z Jaghataiem Khanem w odmęty Pajęczego Traktu. Psionik zaczął badać najniższe odmęty tego labiryntu, gdy nagle jego jaźń natrafiła na echo obcych, zgorzkniałych umysłów. Echa tych umysłów ścierały się z psionicznym potencjałem Arvidy. Ravuel ujrzał dawno obalonych królów, wściekle obserwujących jak intruzi niszczą ich tereny. Tereny, które kiedyś byli w stanie obronić. Umysły architektów Pajęczego Traktu nie zrobiły mu jednak krzywdy. Były zbyt odległe. Wszystko co robiły, to badały i czekały na swój moment. Opis Przedwieczni byli niezwykle tajemniczą rasą, do tego stopnia że więcej da się napisać o ich osiągnięciach, niż o nich samych. Nie wiadomo czy Przedwieczni byli jedną rasą, czy związkiem kilku różnych cywilizacji, połączonych jedną technologią czy ideologią. Byli niegdyś opisywani jako istoty o "zimnokrwistej mądrości", przez co wielu zaczęło uważać ich za jakiegoś rodzaju reptiliański lud. Do dzisiaj nie przetrwał żaden opis wyglądu Przedwiecznych. thumb|292px|Kamień UciekinierówPod tym względem najlepszy "dokument" jaki przetrwał to Kamienna Tabliczka, odebrana jednemu z klanów Uciekinierów przez Imperium. Ta niekompletna, wyryta w kamieniu mozaika przedstawiać miała całą historię Eldarów - przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Na jej pierwszym i najlepiej zachowanym fragmencie widać symboliczne przedstawienie Przedwiecznych, tworzących niezliczone rasy, które miały zasiedlić Galaktykę. Przedwieczni byli niezwykle zaawansowanym ludem, który stworzył wiele cudów technologicznych, o jakich nawet miliony lat po ich upadku inne rasy nie są w stanie podrobić. Tuchulcha, Ouroboros, Serce Plagi czy przede wszystkim Pajęczy Trakt to tylko kilka przykładów. Przedwieczni byli też potężnymi psionikami, na tyle dobrze rozumiejącymi naturę Wymiaru Dusz/Osnowy, że byli w stanie wyewoluować w istoty stworzone z czystej energii psionicznej. Byli też w stanie wyczuć zagrożenie jakie Niezrodzeni prezentowali im i całej Galaktyce. Przedwieczni byli jednak przede wszystkim utalentowanymi genetykami, którzy stworzyli wiele różnorakich ras. Ich najsłynniejszymi dziełami byli Aeldari, Krorkowie i Jokaero, niemniej z rąk tego wymarłego ludu wyszło znacznie więcej ras. Ciekawostki *Kodeks Nekronów (3 edycja) zawiera sugestię, by przy odtwarzaniu Wojny w Niebiosach posługiwać się figurkami Jaszczuroludzi z Warhammera Fantasy jako zastępstwa za Przedwiecznych. *Codex: Titanicus (1 edycja), sięgający samych początków uniwersum Warhammera 40k wprost przypisywał Slannom rolę twórców Eldarów. *Przedwieczni występują również w uniwersum Warhammera Fantasy. Obecni są tam też Slannowie, którzy opisywani są jako słudzy Przedwiecznych. *Nienawiść C'tan do Przedwiecznych jest wciąż żywa nawet w Odłamkach. Źródła Black Library - Xenology s.30-49 Liber Chaotica: Slaanesh Chapter Codex: Necrons (3rd edition) pg. 9, 24-26, 31, 61 Codex: Necrons (5th edition) pg. 6, 7, 8, 51 Rise of Ynneari: Wild Rider (Gav Thrope) Chapter VII Path of Heaven (Chris Wraight) Chapter 26 Pharos (Guy Haley) Chapter 29 Kategoria:Przedwieczni Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Wymarłe rasy